Soundtrack z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon
Soudtrack z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon – muzyka z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon wydanej w 2015 roku. Przy tworzeniu jej współpracowali Marcin Przybyłowicz, Mikołaj Stroiński i zespół Percival Schuttenbach. Czerpiemy ze słowiańskiego charakteru Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej, kultury celtyckiej, szkockiej czy skandynawskiej - tłumaczył Przybyłowicz w wywiadach. Dodatkowo autorzy mogli czerpać do woli z całej dyskografii Percivala. Niektóre istniejące już kompozycje zespołu zostały poddane nowym zabiegom aranżacyjnym i powtórnie wykorzystane. Cały czas w muzycznym świecie "Wiedźmina" rządzi szeroko pojęty folk. Inspiracje podczas tworzenia były dużo szersze. W soundtracku do gry wykorzystano także elementy znanych dzieł popkultury (np. seriali), wrócono również do muzyki z wcześniejszych części, aby podkreślić, że "Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon" jest spoiwem całej trylogii. Lista utworów # Lullaby Of Woe # The Trail (Main Theme) # Sword Of Destiny (Trailer Music) # Emhyr Var Emreis # Geralt Of Rivia # Eredin, King Of The Wild Hunt # Wake Up, Ciri # Aen Seidhe # Commanding The Fury # Spikeroog # King Bran's Final Voyage # Silver For Monsters... # Whispers Of Oxenfurt # The Nightingale # City Of Intrigues # The Hunter's Path # Widow - Maker # Kaer Morhen # Eyes of the Wolf # Witch Hunters # Steel For Humans # Fate Calls # The Vagabond # Cloak and Dagger # Forged in Fire # Yes, I do ... # Welcome, Imlerith # Drink Up, There's More! # After The Storm # Blood On The Cobblestones # Farewell, Old Friend # The Song Of The Sword - Dancer # Hunt Is Coming # Family Matters # No Surrender # Child Of The Elder Blood # In The Giant's Shadow # Nemesis # Bonnie At Morn # Bonnie At Morn (Instrumental) # At War! # Back On The Path # Words On Wind # A Story You Won't Believe # When No Man Has Gone Before # Like A Wounded Animal # I Name Thee Dea And Embrance Thee As My Daughter # Igni # The Tree When We Sat Once # Go For It # The Wolf And The Swallow # On Thin Ice # Trial of The Grasses # Hjalmar's Axe # The Big Four # The Shrieker Contract # The Possesion Of Jarl Udalryk # Another Round For Everyone # Conjunction Of The Spheres # Hunt Or Be Hunted # Hunt Or Be Hunted (Game Version) # Beginning # Stars Over The Tract # Ciri Luned Me # Swamps # Downwarren #Old Sea Keep #Ladies Of The Woods #Merchants Of Novigrad #The Fields Of Ard Skellig #Ice Giant #Velen Nature Theme #Killing Monsters #Unreleased Gwent #Skellige Tavern Music #Troll's Hideout #Debut Gameplay Trailer #Streets Of Oxenfurt #The Wolven Storm (Priscilla's song) #Wilcza Zamieć #Versus Eredin #Versus Caranthir #Tretogor Gate (Midnight) #The Slums Of Novigrad #The Orphans Of Crookback Bog #Forefather's Eve #Skellige Battle 1 #Skellige Battle 2 #Skellige Battle 3 #Outskirts Of Novigrad #Outskirts Of Novigrad (Midnight) #Ard Skellig Village #Novigrad Dreaming #King Of Beggars' Hideout #Tedd Deireadh, The Final Age #Fyke Isle #Curse #Ploughing #Midnight At Mubrydale #A Magic Cave #Isle Of Mists Ciekawostki * Instrumenty z dawnych epok, które zostały wykorzystane to między innymi: saz (lutnia długoszyjkowa), lira bizantyjska, bęben z koziej skóry, davul, gęśle, sopiłka, flety i kemence. * Kilka oficjalnych soundtracków, takich jak Bonnie At Morn i Whispers Of Oxenfurt, jest identycznych. * Nuty * Soundtrack z gry Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia * Soundtrack z gry Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino * Wywiad z Marcinem Przybyłowiczem Galeria Marcin przybylowicz.png|Marcin Przybyłowicz Mikołaj Stroiński.jpg|Mikołaj Stroiński Stroiński o muzyce do Wiedźmina 3|Stroiński o muzyce do Wiedźmina 3 Przybyłowicz i Percival 2.jpg|Przybyłowicz i Percival Przybyłowicz i Percival 1.jpg|Przybyłowicz i Percival Percival razem3.jpg|Zespół Percival en:The Witcher 3 soundtrack ru:Музыка (Ведьмак 3) Kategoria:Muzyka